Atarook
by Dark-Gray-Shadow
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru is just a normal kid trying to balance school and living alone. What will happen when she is dragged off to a world resembling the rainforest? Will she ever find her way home? And just who are these Doctwa? KK, AMi, SMeg


** _Er... I guess this is welcome. I'm DarkGrayShadow, and I shall be the author person for this fiction! Um, that's it, I guess. I've been poking and prodding this idea for a while, ever since we studied ancient China in Social Studies for two weeks and then moved on to ancient Mexico. Feel free to flame, just watch out for the consequences. Bwahaha. insert lightning here._**

_**Disclaimer: You think I own Rurouni Kenshin? You do? Pah. **_

Note: This is an AU fic, so what can you expect? OOCness! I'll do my best to keep it from overflowing though.

Note 2: This also has a made-up language in it. If it changes routinely, I'm sorry. Spur of the moment thing here.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_Chapter One: White Light _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Riiiiiing... riiiiiiiiing... riiiiing...riii- SMASH! _

Daily ritual commenced. Somehow raise head groggily out of nest of blankets, look at clock, fall back and into the temptation called sleep.

Raise head slowly again, eyes widen.  
"What! Seven!' I scream. "It was just 6:00! How could this happen!" I protest as I dash into the shower. Ten minutes later, I dash out. While putting on socks, I quickly tie my hair in a high pony tail. No time to brush it. I throw clothes random ways until I find a suitable pair of pants. They have to be clean. Very important. I learned this the hard way. I glance at the clock.

"7:15! Already!" I quickly drop all thoughts of relaxing and run into the kitchen. Burn the toast, overcook the already too strong coffee, shove said toast down throat, scratch throat as there is no time for chewing, and pour scalding coffee down my throat. Grab an ice cube and pop said item in mouth. Run out side in a desperate attempt to catch the public bus.

Mission bus fails.

Grab bike and petal as fast as I can. Five minutes to go three miles uphill. Joy. I can do it right?

Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"7:30," I wheeze. "Made it just in time." I chain my bike and walk up to the school. I see the parking lot. Empty. I try the doors. Locked.

I let out an exasperated sigh. This isn't a Sunday again is it?

Nope. Can't be. The bus went by. But it is usually a strange shade of green and not blue...

I see a janitor and run up to him.

"Excuse me, but do you know what day it is?"

He looks at me, quite strangely I might add.

"Umm... sure. It's a Thursday," he says cautiously.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Can you tell me what time it is?" I ask again.

He shows me his watch. It says 6:30.

I screech. I realize that I forgot to set my clock back an hour.

Yup. Just another morning in the life of Kamiya Kaoru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh... 3:10. Just twenty more minutes until this day is over. Since I'm stuck in math class, I might as well say a few things about myself.

If you hadn't guessed already, my name is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru. Heh. I feel like I'm in those American James Bond movies.

Bond. James Bond.

Um, yeah. Back to me. My parents were killed when I was 7. I watched them die. It was a car crash. My father pushed me out just before the car burst into flames, taking him and my sickly mother. Pretty traumatizing, eh?

I lived with my 'grandfather' Dr. Genzai, and his two granddaughters, Ayame and Suzume. Dr. Genzai isn't really my grandfather, but he's as close as one. He and my father were good friends. I moved out when I was 16 and bought myself a small apartment with money I had saved up over the years. I'm now 17. My father taught me kendo, his own style, and I have been practicing since I was four. I've gotten rather good, and I teach lessons at a local dojo.

The bell rings and I walk out of class. About time. I hum to myself as I bounce down the steps to my bike.

Suddenly a warm feeling envelopes me. A light shoots from the ground and into the sky, surrounding me. It comes closer and closer, right up to where I can't breathe. I try to yell out, but nobody is even noticing me.

My mind goes blank as the light begins to climb up my body and I slip into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes, seeing a large green thing in front of my face. I slowly stand up and immediately fall back down.

This isn't my school!

I hesitantly stand back up, rubbing my aching back. Who knew light could be so evil? I walk forward, doing my best to feel brave. I hear a twig snap and I whip around, a branch in my hand like a bokken.

Nothing. There's absolutely nothing there, save a rather strange looking tree. Sighing, I turn back around, feeling like an idiot. My grip stays tight on my makeshift bokken. Hey, you can never be too safe.

Yet again I hear a twig snap. Not only that, but I feel like I'm being followed. I stop. I start running.

Did I mention I had a hunkering suspicion that I was in the rain forest? No? Well, it turns out it's rather hard to run there. Shortly following my burst of speed, I ever so gracefully fall on my face.

"Gah!"

A rather young looking boy person with spiky black hair is suddenly on top of my back. Ouch. He jumps up and I rise onto my poor abused feet.

"Hey!" I point to the boy, "Why the heck were you following me!"

He just looks at me strangely and says some bratty sounding remark in a strange language.

I look at him again.

"Eh... where am I?" I say slowly, praying to random gods that he will somehow understand me.

No such luck. He just crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

Giving an exasperated sigh, I look around. My face lights up.

"Mission Understand" has commenced.

I gesture around the forest with a confused look on my face. I point to myself.

Nothing.

Trying again, I gesture around. I then make a question mark in the dirt.

He grins. Better than no reaction at all, I guess. I tilt my head.

"Atarook," he says, gesturing.

I smile.

Part one is successful. Onto part two.

I point to myself. "Kaoru," I say and then point to him.

"Yahiko," he says.

"Success!" I whisper to myself. Now, if I can get him to show me where he lives, I can see if anyone can understand me.

"Yahiko?" I ask, smiling.

"Dosha?" He replies.

Once again, I gesture around myself. I lay on the ground and pretend I'm sleeping. Getting up, I point toward him.

He smiles and starts to walk away.

"Hu wa ye," he says. I follow him farther into the brush and onto...

A path? How come I didn't notice this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_How bad was it? Please tell me. I'd really like some ways to make it better. Yes, I realize it's short. I didn't want to make it really long, only to find that nobody wants to read it and loose all interest in it. _**

**Language Glossary!**

Atarook: Rain forest

Dosha: Yes, what, hmn?

Hu wa ye: Come with me/follow me.

Warning: More will come, if people read. Or, if inspiration strikes again. I'm writing this at school, once a week in study hall at the library, so don't expect frequent updates or long chapters. Bwa!


End file.
